Many devices today utilize some form of wireless radio frequency (RF) data communication. Examples of wireless RF communication include cellular networks (e.g., for cell phones), data broadband (e.g., Wi-Fi®), broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth. Wireless RF communication can be leveraged for various purposes, such as for communicating voice data, video data, application data, and so forth.